


Dear No One

by 3rachaismylifue



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Break Up, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, I'm just sad, It's really short, M/M, Post-Break Up, Slight Minsung, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, banghan is my emo otp, wbk, why do I always write banghan heartbreak au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rachaismylifue/pseuds/3rachaismylifue
Summary: My attempt on angst.





	Dear No One

**Author's Note:**

> 𝕴'𝖒 𝖓𝖔𝖙 𝖆 𝖌𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖙 𝖜𝖗𝖎𝖙𝖊𝖗. 𝕸𝖞 𝖜𝖗𝖎𝖙𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖎𝖘 𝖓𝖔𝖙 𝖆𝖘 𝖌𝖔𝖔𝖉 𝖆𝖘 𝖘𝖔𝖒𝖊 𝖔𝖋 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖜𝖔𝖚𝖑𝖉 𝖕𝖗𝖊𝖋𝖊𝖗 𝖇𝖚𝖙 𝕴'𝖒 𝖙𝖗𝖞𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖒𝖞 𝖇𝖊𝖘𝖙. 𝕬𝖓𝖉 𝕴 𝖜𝖗𝖔𝖙𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖙𝖔 𝖙𝖆𝖐𝖊 𝖒𝖞 𝖒𝖎𝖓𝖉 𝖔𝖋𝖋 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖓𝖌𝖘 𝖘𝖔 𝖕𝖑𝖊𝖆𝖘𝖊 𝖇𝖊 𝖓𝖎𝖈𝖊 𝖙𝖔 𝖒𝖊.

Chan wasn't ready to say goodbye.

Jisung and Chan had always had a quite peculiar relationship where they would fight which would lead them in a non-speaking term but they'd always fall back together. Always. Until one day they didn't.

It started with a fight over Chan's relationship with Jeongin. Chan isn't the type to simply let some small, idiotic things get through his head but the younger boy had been hopelessly conscious about his relationship with his best friend. Chan and Jeongin had always been close, they'd been friends far longer than Jisung had known Chan. Thus making everything far worse for the younger. There anything wrong with Jeongin, in fact, the boy had treated both him and his boyfriend with care and had always been helpful in his relationship. It's more so because of Jisung's insecurities taking over said boyfriend's mind.

They got on their non speaking term and Chan had simply disregarded the whole thing, knowing that the younger wouldn't last a whole week before going back to him, cheeks puff up into a pout as he nags about how Chan ignored him and Chan, even though it was tiring at times, loved that about the younger. It was a sign that the younger would always be back to him. No matter how shitty Chan actually is in the relationship, often getting lost with his work in the studio and skipping his meals, the younger would always stop by to check on him or just making sure Chan was eating. Even after a whole blown big fight, Jisung would take care of him in his own little way. Either he would ask Seungmin or Changbin for help or simply just leaving him sticky notes everywhere in the apartment. The younger had also picked on the habit of freeloading in his friend's house every time the couple had a fight but there wasn't anything to worry about.

Chan had completely been lost in a trance when he heard his phone go off. Looking at the caller, Chan simply scoffs and turn the phone into silent mode before refocusing on his music, not wanting to face Jisung so soon after their fight. It was unusual for the younger to call him soon after a fight but Chan was in a trance and he didn't want the younger to break it so he just simply remind himself to listen to the voicemail later on.

It wasn't until a week later that Chan realized something was off, sure he'd been suspicious of the lack amount of visitors he had received over the past week but he had simply brushed it off, thinking that Jisung was pissed off because of his lack of response. He also hadn't left his studio which might also be a reason for the lack of human interaction. Chan then opted to unlock his phone which he had abandoned and was surprised with the amount of voicemail left and more so, from whom the voicemail was sent from. Instead of Jisung, there was an enormous amount of voicemail from Felix, Jisung's self-proclaimed platonic soulmate yet only one of the voicemail is from Jisung.

Chan had opened Jisung's voicemail first, and as soon as the voicemail plays, a sense of dread fills onto him. In the voicemail, Jisung was muttering how scared he was and was practically begging Chan to get there. Chan's head was filled with worry and without a second thought, he opens Felix's voicemail, hoping to find an answer about his boyfriend. To his surprise, the voice in the voicemail wasn't Felix, but instead, it was Jisung talking.

"Hyung, are you there? I... I just got mugged and I... I'm just so scared.." Jisung was sobbing hard and Chan felt his heart-shattering. It was his fault. Everything is his fault. Before he could go on his self-loathing, the messenger opens another voicemail.

"Channie Hyung... please forgive me..."  
"Channie Hyung... I'm so, so sorry..."  
"Channie Hyung... Just talk to me... please"  
"Channie Hyung... I wish you were here..."  
"Channie Hyung... It wasn't your fault..."  
"Channie... I can't do this anymore..."  
"Channie... It's okay... I understand... You can leave... They always do..."

After he heard the last voicemail, Chan was on his feet running towards the nearest hospital. He was breathless by the time he'd arrive at the counter, struggling to form a sentence. When he managed to let out a breathy Han Jisung, he immediately made way towards the wardroom. In there, he could see Jisung's close friends surrounding him. When Chan made eye contact with Felix, he could feel the younger Australian's judging gaze before said Aussie quietly ushered the rest of the group out, giving the older time with his boyfriend.

"Channie Hyung?" the confusion in the younger's voice torn his shattered heart. Chan can't help but hate his workaholic self for hurting this precious boy. "Jisung ah... I'm sorry..."

"Hyung... Don't do this to yourself. Come here" The younger gestured, the innocence in his eyes was hard to resist, so Chan recollected himself and made way to the gestured seat. They simply sat there, both not knowing what to say before Jisung said, "Hyung, can you sing me that song?" to which Chan replies with a nod before taking the younger's hand and started singing Lego House.

After Chan stopped singing, Jisung let out an excited shriek before saying, "Amazing... Simply outstanding... This deserves a golden buzzer don't you think?" before giving Chan one of his infamous gummy smiles before he locking eyes with Chan.

"Hyung, there's something I need to tell you." The younger was fidgeting and to be frank, Chan is scared of what might've come, "You know I love you right? Well, you and me, we met at a strange time of my life and I think that given our circumstances right now... It's better if we're off without each other."

In all honesty, Chan had expected this day would come. The day Jisung would be so tired of his shit and decided to fly his beautiful wings away from Chan. But knowing doesn't mean that it'd hurt less but Chan decided not to make things more complicated than it already is. With a small smile that he somehow managed to put on, he said "It's okay, I understand where you're coming from but Jisungie, promise me one thing okay? Don't be a stranger." It would hurt him more but he needed the reassurance that the younger would be back to him, even if he wasn't with him. "Of course Hyung, I wasn't planning to." It was a lie, even an oblivious person could sense it but Jisung had promised and the younger had never broken his promise.

Suddenly the room felt too suffocating for Chan so he gave Jisung a hasty goodbye and a hug before making his way back to his studio. The walk back was simply unbearable but somehow he managed. Thinking back, Chan couldn't help but feel foolish for letting something to trivial make his relationship hit rock bottom. It hurts him to talk about him, to remember him. "Letting you go is the hardest thing for me," Chan said softly, a single tear fell on his cheek.

~~~  
Three years later, Chan was still not over the younger, though they somehow managed to stay as good friends. But today is, well was, their anniversary and although Jisung had gotten a new number alongside a new phone, Chan had found comfort in texting the younger's old number, simply reliving the moment.

  
**Happy Anniversary Baby**

  
**I'm sorry who's this?**

  
**Oh, I'm sorry. This is my ex's number before we broke up. I always text him here because I'm afraid that it'll make things awkward now that we've become friends and him knowing that I still love him would only make things worse, especially since he had just started dating Minho. I'm sorry to bother you.**

  
**No, It's okay. You can just let it out on me. I'll be sure to help. Oh, by the way, my name's Woojin. What's yours?**

  
**It's Chan.**

  
**Okay Chan, so tell me more about your ex**

**Author's Note:**

> ɪ ᴡʀᴏᴛᴇ ᴛʜɪs ɪɴsᴛᴇᴀᴅ ᴏf sʟᴇᴇᴘɪɴɢ, ʟɪᴛᴇʀᴀʟʟʏ. ᴍʏ ᴇʏᴇs ᴀʀᴇ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ᴋɪʟʟ ᴍᴇ ʙᴜᴛ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜɪs ᴘᴏɪɴᴛ ɪ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴄᴀʀᴇ ʟᴇss


End file.
